2009
2009 marks the 10th anniversary of the formation of Jagex, and of the start of development for RuneScape Classic. It is also the "official Upgrade Year" for Jagex as mentioned in their 2009 Behind the Scenes update, released in January. The following is a list of events that happened in RuneScape in 2009. January * 2 January ** Behind the Scenes - January (2009) is released. ** Behind the Scenes for the year 2009 is released. * 6 January ** In Pyre Need quest is released along with the Phoenix. Phoenix Lair, an addition to Distractions and Diversions is also released. ** Players are no longer able to attack another player's familiar in single-way combat on a PvP world. ** The "make-x" feature is introduced for filleting fish such as Leaping sturgeon, salmon and trout. ** A second world for the Stealing Creation minigame is added. ** The 2008 Christmas event is officially removed. * 9 January ** Players are reminded to change their passwords as "relatively large number" of players are using the "same few extremely common passwords". * 13 January ** The logout timer is extended from 90 seconds to 5 minutes. ** A number of words are removed from the chat filter. ** An alternative location for Varrock teleport is introduced, located at south of the Grand Exchange. Players wishing to change to this location may speak to the NPCs involved in the Varrock Diary. ** Dragon daggers, and poisoned dragon daggers, can now be converted to coins via CoinShare. ** Answers to the Betrayal at Falador Q&A are posted in the forums by the author, T. S. Church. * 16 January ** Armies of Gielinor, a RuneScape-based game is released in FunOrb. * 20 January ** Seers' Village Diary is released. ** The alchemy prices of Crystal bows and shields are reduced. ** The operating delays for the Slayer ring, combat bracelet and skills necklace are removed. * 27 January ** The Magic Interface is changed, enabling a player to sort spells by category. ** A button is added to show players where they are on the world map. ** A new teleport option is added to the Ring of duelling - to the Fist of Guthix minigame. ** Players can no longer Fletch and use Alchemy spells while in the Great Orb Project. ** Servers in US states are now identified according to individual states. * 30 January ** Maintenance is carried out on the RuneScape forums. The forums are offline during this maintenance period. February *1 February: Jagex CEO, Geoff Iddison, is succeeded by Mark Gerhard. *2 February: Behind the Scenes for the month of February is released. *5 February: Postbag from the Hedge for the month of February is released. *9 February: The new CEO of Jagex, Mod MMG, announces changes to the RuneScape game, and talks about the Future of RuneScape. *10 February ** Soul Wars, a team-based minigame, is released. ** The rewards for the Seers' Village Diary are changed. Karamja gloves 3 reward from the Karamja Diary now grants free access to Brimhaven Dungeon. ** The Quick Chat system is modified to allow greater access for players to converse with Player Moderators. *16 February ** Mod MMG answers RuneScape questions posted by players in the RuneScape forums. ** The first batch of questions are moved to the RuneScape forums. ** Minor delays are announced for "Game updates" of the week. *17 February: Wilderness and Real-World Trading questions are answered by Andrew Gower. *25 February ** Random events are updated. ** Evil Trees, part of the Distractions and Diversions, are released. ** Ava's Attractor and Ava's Accumulator are allowed into Soul Wars, and the Soul Wars avatars are upgraded to give them more power. ** Lokar Searunner, Captain Bentley and Bill Teach are given right-click options to expediate travel. ** The Quest List is given options to filter and to sort. ** Price checking is made easier for players with the introduction of a new button. *27 February: The Bounty Hunter craters are closed temporarily due to several problems. March *3 March ** Deposit-all feature is introduced, where players can deposit all items in the inventory simultaneously. ** Items Kept on Death interface is updated to show the total value of items carried and worn by the player. ** The value of items that can be dropped while in combat is reduced to 1,000 coins. ** Bird's nests' audio is updated to be more audible. *5 March ** The Evil Tree wallpaper is released. ** RuneScape Q&A continues with answers by Mod Mark, Paul Gower, and Mod Roderick. *12 March: The Chasm of Lights, is added to Lores and Histories. *17 March ** The Chosen Commander is released. It is the 150th quest released by Jagex. ** The Route-finding bug, where player characters would move in the wrong direction, is fixed. ** Second server blackout of 2009 occurs. *25 March ** Pre-purchase advice feature is introduced; which activates whenever items are purchased by players. ** Dragon platebody is given a graphics overhaul. ** The Equipment Stats screen for Ranged weapons is modified to allow players to see the "Ranged Strength" of weapons such as javelins, arrows and crossbow bolts. ** The Prayer icon in the minimap is given an overhaul; prayers can now be activated or deactivated with a click. ** For the Culinaromancer's Chest and the gnome cuisine shop in the Grand Tree, the stock prices are returned to their former state, and the option to sell stock back is removed. *26 March: The first future content Development Diary is released, which discusses an upcoming dwarf quest. *30 March: PayPal subscribers experience problems with the billing systems. *31 March ** The rants section of the RuneScape Forums is reinstated. ** Pay by SMS is made available in Australia. April *1 April ** Forum Maintenance is carried out on the RuneScape forums. The forums are offline during this maintenance period. ** Glorious Memories is released. **2009 April Fools is released.(Features are: Cabbages running around, ability to wield cabbages, and the ability to catch, kick and tap cabbages) *2 April ** The Dungeon Maps development diary is released. ** RuneScape Duel Cards, a card game, is released. ** Postbag from the Hedge 39 is released. *6 April: The Windows client for RuneScape is updated. *8 April: The 2009 Easter event, Splitting Heirs, is released. *9 April: ** The forums are opened to high-levelled free players. ** The second part of the "New dwarf quest" Development Diary is released.